


Futuro Prossimo

by Certamentemai



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certamentemai/pseuds/Certamentemai
Summary: Fabrizio è innamorato di Ermal ma non crede che ci sia una possibilità per questo amore





	1. Capitolo 1

Finalmente a casa. Il divano morbido, gli amici che suonano e i suoi bambini su e giù per il corridoio a rincorrersi e a far rimbalzare contro i muri la pallina morbidosa comprata in aeroporto aspettando il volo Lisbona-Roma.  
I giorni finalmente scorrono sereni mentre l'emozione dell'attesa per il concerto all'Olimpico gli gonfia il cuore e gli da così tanta energia da farlo sentire vivo come non mai.   
Lo stress di Lisbona dato dai tanti impegni e dal clima ostile delle giurie e della stampa è ormai lontano anche se sono passate solo due settimane.  
Ora tutto è nuovamente al suo posto: l'aria è piena dei rumori e delle voci che conosce bene e le sue abitudini lo hanno aspettato.  
Solo una ferita nella gabbia toracica fa la differenza tra quello che era sei mesi fa e quello che è ora.  
Prima di andare a letto gli brucia un po' ma è un fastidio che gli ricorda che in petto ha ancora un cuore che sa amare, cosa di cui dubitava ormai da tanti anni.  
E invece il cuore aveva iniziato a saltare qualche battito, il fiato a strozzarglisi in gola e gli occhi a illuminarglisi alla vista di quel riccioletto.  
Sensazioni per lui inusuali che lo avevano fatto ringiovanire di una ventina d'anni e si era ritrovato con la voglia di vivere e di cambiare il mondo tipica dei ragazzini, ma gli anni sono comunque il doppio e insieme a qualche ruga gli hanno portato la consapevolezza che oltre ai sogni esiste una realtà con cui bisogna imparare a convivere e che porta con se tanti frutti a volte non così dolci come si vorrebbe ma che bisogna imparare ad apprezzare.  
La realtà è una bella amicizia che lo avrebbe aspettato su nuovi palchi, a cene, feste ed eventi in giro per l'Italia e forse in qualche studio di registrazione. Domani l'avrebbe rivisto alla partita del cuore quindi non c'è proprio motivo di essere triste. Certo vederlo non lo avrebbe aiutato a curare la ferita ma in fondo non è neanche sicuro di voler guarire perché Fabrizio vive delle sue emozioni da sempre, e le ha tenute strette anche quando è stato deriso e quando è caduto a causa loro, e malgrado molti gli avessero suggerito di essere meno emotivo non era cambiato.  
Si sta facendo tardi anche se il sole è ancora alto poiché sta finendo la primavera e i suoi colleghi stanno già riponendo gli strumenti musicali.  
C'è da lavorare per l'Olimpico ma la prima prova è andata benissimo anche perché i ragazzi sono tutti preparatissimi e stasera Fabrizio ha deciso di finire per l'ora di cena per stare finalmente un po' con i bambini e anche perché i dieci giorni a Lisbona lo hanno stancato.  
Saluta i suoi musicisti e sale al primo piano dove sua madre è alle prese con Anita che fa le bizze.  
"Cosa c'è che non ti torna stasera principessa?" Le chiede il padre con tono serio ma con un gran sorriso sulle labbra.  
È ormai abituato alle lamentele di Anita, ultimamente c'è sempre qualcosa che non le torna e vuole avere l'ultima parola su tutto, sua madre dice che gli assomiglia.  
Sicuramente è vero però sa che il comportamento dei figli è dovuto soprattutto alle sue assenze prolungate dovute al lavoro e alla separazione.  
Mentre Anita cerca di ottenere le sue attenzioni facendo le bizze Libero tende ad essere più taciturno e scostante.  
Il bambino d'altronde fin da piccolissimo è stato abituato ad averlo sempre accanto, Fabrizio non lo lasciava quasi mai, era un padre premuroso che stravedeva per lui e stava fisicamente male se non lo vedeva per più di tre o quattro giorni.  
La stessa cosa valeva per Anita nei primi due anni di vita ma poi, finalmente, il lavoro aveva iniziato a ingranare ed era stato costretto a essere meno presente e poi con Giada era andato tutto in frantumi e vivere i suoi bambini era diventato sempre più difficile.  
Eppure la cosa che desiderava di più al mondo era stare con loro.  
La principessa aveva il broncio, le manine sui fianchi e lo guardava con aria di sfida:  
"Domani nonna ha detto che vado da lei perché mamma è via e tu non ci sei perché vai a Genova con Libero alla partita. Vengo anche io!"  
"Ti annoieresti, sai che nonno e nonna vogliono farti vedere come è cresciuta la pianta che hai piantato e come è venuto bello l'orto"  
Anita è sempre più imbronciata.  
"Io voglio venire" Grida.  
Libero è in un angolo con la palla morbidosa tra le mani e i suoi occhioni grandi che guarda la scena.  
Sono mesi che Fabrizio gli ha promesso di portarlo alla partita del cuore e non vede l'ora di incontrare Totti e di avere una giornata con suo padre tutta per lui, senza Anita ad attirare sempre tutte le attenzioni.  
Vorrebbe il padre vicino più spesso ma ormai è grande e troppo orgoglioso per chiederlo mentre la piccoletta con le sue bizze l'ha quasi sempre vinta.  
E Fabrizio lo sa e questa volta non ha intenzione di cedere anche se è difficile resistere a quegli occhioni scuri e a quelle guanciotte paffutelle.  
Accarezza i capelli di Anita e la prende in braccio.  
"Ti porto martedì al parco giochi e saliamo anche sulle giostre, che ne dici? Il viaggio per Genova è lungo e si sta due ore a sedere su un campo a guardare ventidue tizzi che corrono e non sanno neanche giocare, figurati che divertimento. Ti piace Totti?"  
Anita aggrotta la fronte e poi scuote la testolina.  
"Appunto, allora smettila di fare quel broncio adorabile, fammi un bel sorriso e dimmi cosa ha preparato nonna per cena"  
Anita sospira poco convinta però andare sulle giostre le piace quindi si arrende; indica la tavola e racconta al padre che la nonna ha fatto il brodo e che lei ha apparecchiato.  
Una cena con i bambini e i suoi genitori era quello che gli mancava. La mamma non si è ancora stancata di fare domande sull'Eurovision e gli chiede le cose più assurde, con la complicità di Anita che a quanto pare ha preso dalla nonna la curiosità.  
Fabrizio racconta gli eventi più buffi ed imbarazzanti che gli sono accaduti, naturalmente con una certa dose di censura.  
Poi la discussione vira sulle attività dei bambini e alla fine, come al solito, Libero inizia a discutere con il nonno di calcio.  
La serata passa veloce e Fabrizio si addormenta appena toccate le lenzuola come non faceva neanche quando era bambino.

Il giorno dopo è una corsa per mantenere gli impegni con Il Messaggero e andare a prendere Libero dai nonni in tempo.  
Si aggiusta i capelli nello specchietto mentre vede il bambino correre verso l'automobile.  
Libero si fionda in macchina gettando lo zainetto nei sedili posteriori.  
"Ma non l'hai portata la sacca con il cambio?" Chiede accorgendosi che dietro c'è solo un altro zainetto e una giacca.  
"Ho il ginocchio che mi fa sempre un po' male e non sono bravo a pallone, andiamo a bordo campo a guardare la partita"  
"Cinque minuti però potevi anche giocare, ti ho spiegato dieci volte le posizioni da tenere in campo e come tirare. Perché non giochi? Ermal gioca e non è tanto più giovane di te."  
"E daglie con questa età. Ci saranno tanti più vecchi di me in campo, ce la farei benissimo è solo che gli altri sono più bravi e si sono incontrati un sacco di volte per gli allenamenti. Non è giusto che arrivi io e gli prenda il posto. Che se poi lo rubo ad Ermal quello mi ammazza. E poi per 5 minuti di gioco mi toccherebbe farmi la doccia e non ho voglia."  
"Che palle, speriamo almeno che Ermal giochi bene."  
"Su questo ho i miei dubbi" Fabrizio sorride.  
Anche Libero è contento e un po' agitato perché incontrerà Totti.  
Il viaggio sarebbe molto piacevole se appena usciti dal raccordo anulare Libero non insistesse per mettere il cd Trap portato appositamente per il viaggio.  
Fabrizio sospira rassegnato.  
Cosa gli tocca sopportare per suo figlio.  
Fa mente locale di chiedere al meccanico se c'è un modo per far credere che lo stereo sia rotto.  
Questo per la prossima volta ma adesso il viaggio è lungo e quindi adotta la tecnica di parlare tutto il tempo in modo da far meno caso alla musica di sottofondo e poi si inventa che è di vitale importanza cercare il canale radio con le notizie sulla viabilità e che deve attivare il navigatore perché non è sicuro della strada.  
E malgrado il navigatore, e aver controllato la strada su google map prima di partire, riesce a sbagliare un paio di incroci; per fortuna erano partiti presto e arrivano allo stadio giusto mezz'ora prima dell'inizio della partita, in tempo per far conoscere Libero a Totti e farlo entrare in campo con lui per la presentazione della squadra. Libero è raggiante e Fabrizio è orgoglioso di avergli potuto fare questo regalo, e quando il bambino corre verso di lui e gli si mette seduto accanto è felice.  
È strano come si possa essere felici seduti a terra a guardare ventidue persone che inseguono un pallone, soprattutto se per anni il calcio si è seguito giusto perché piaceva a papà e agli amici.  
Perché a Fabrizio non frega niente del calcio e di questa partita dilettantesca anche meno.  
Non c'è nemmeno il gusto di guardare i calciatori.  
Si ricorda di quando era giovane e, costretto a vedere le partite, si incantava ad osservare gli uomini dal fisico atletico in pantaloncini corti.  
Ma forse quello è un treno di pensieri che non è il caso di prendere dato che davanti a lui insieme a degli uomini che non hanno un gran fisico ce ne è qualcuno niente male ma soprattutto c'è Ermal. Adorabile con quelle gambine troppo secche, quel suo modo un po' sguaiato di muoversi e quelle belle spalle larghe e poi i riccioli sempre più imperlati dal sudore.  
Si vede che si sta impegnando, ma è troppo teso e praticamente corre a caso.  
Fin dal primo minuto Libero ha iniziato a commentare la prestazione di Ermal e a fargli il tifo ma dopo poco ha iniziato a sbuffare, a mettersi le mani tra i capelli e a gridargli consigli che naturalmente non sente.  
Fabrizio non può far altro che sorridere, si sente l'anima leggera, le preoccupazioni e i dubbi che lo assalgono costantemente sono come evaporate.  
In quel momento c'è solo un oceano verde, un brusio di sottofondo, un cucciolo di uomo al suo fianco che da senso alla sua vita e un angelo scoordinato dai riccioli bruni che sembra invitarlo a prendere la vita con leggerezza perché la cosa più importante è essere liberi, liberi come i bambini che inseguono un pallone sull'asfalto pensando di essere Maradona.  
Fabrizio in quel momento è felice e spensierato tanto che cresce in lui la voglia di rincorrere il collega, di chiedergli di giocare con lui, perché vuol giocare con lui, solo con lui, ma non può farlo.  
Quando Ermal viene sostituito finalmente può raggiungerlo.  
E lo fa spontaneamente, senza pensarci un secondo, ha bisogno di abbracciarlo, e ha un bisogno improvviso di prenderlo in giro perché adora quando si arrabbia ma soprattutto adora quando lo sguardo truce del permaloso si scioglie in un sorriso nel momento che capisce che l'altro sta scherzando.  
E questo avviene, Ermal si rilassa nel suo mezzo abbraccio e risponde alle sue provocazioni con uno splendido sorriso.  
Quanto è bello Ermal quando sorride e il sorriso gli arriva agli occhi. In un secondo l'intervista è finita e l'amico corre negli spogliatoi mentre Fabrizio torna dal figlio.  
Si rammarica di non aver passato più tempo con il collega, arrivando al campo in ritardo ha avuto appena il tempo di salutarlo velocemente e ora è entrato negli spogliatoi e chissà se dopo ci sarà il tempo per stare insieme.   
Probabilmente no perché lo aspetta una cena veloce dato che non può far fare troppo tardi a Libero.  
Di nuovo seduto a bordo campo si accorge che il figlio lo sta fissando. Ha un espressione seria sul volto, e anche quando il padre si volta verso di lui aspettandosi una domanda, Libero non distoglie lo sguardo ma non dice niente.  
Continua a guardarlo con la testolina un po' inclinata mentre si morde il labbro inferiore.  
Dopo lunghi secondi torna a guardare la partita ma sembra meno interessato di prima all'andamento del match.  
"Ermal viene a cena con noi?" Chiede dopo un paio di minuti.  
"No. Non gliel'ho chiesto ma andrà sicuramente a cena con la squadra"  
"Te non vai?"  
"No, andiamo a cenare in albergo. Abbiamo sempre da fare il check in, è tardi e domani dobbiamo partire presto"  
Libero sta guardando a terra, sembra guardare il proprio piede che si muove spostando i fili d'erba in tutte le direzioni, poi aggiunge:  
"Se vuoi puoi andare a cenare con Ermal, non sei costretto a portare anche me, io sono grande, posso stare in albergo da solo"  
Dire che Fabrizio sia sorpreso è dir poco. Non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie. È possibile che suo figlio sia così intelligente da aver capito che suo padre vuole stare con Ermal? Domanda scema.  
Certo che Libero è così intelligente. È il bambino più sveglio e sensibile che abbia mai conosciuto e Fabrizio sa di non aver mai nascosto l'affetto per il collega quindi Libero sa per forza che il padre vorrebbe stare con il suo amico.  
Ma addirittura sentirsi di ostacolo.  
Mica penserà che loro due.... Fabrizio si chiede se veramente è così palese, se i gesti e gli sguardi di poco prima potessero sembrare atteggiamenti da fidanzati, se la gente da casa potesse leggervi amore e non semplice amicizia, e soprattutto cosa Ermal ci avesse letto. Prima dello sguardo e delle parole di Libero era convinto di aver avuto un comportamento cameratesco, ora si accorge di aver esagerato ma era stato tutto così naturale.  
Accanto a lui stava bene e avrebbe voluto vederlo, sentirlo, toccarlo ogni giorno come in Portogallo.  
Il breve periodo a Lisbona è stato come un bellissimo sogno, un sogno frenetico e stressante ma aveva avuto Ermal vicino, solido come una roccia e al contempo sensibile e dolce.  
Ermal è anche tante altre cose, intelligente da far invidia agli intellettuali, ironico e pungente al punto di diventare fastidioso, permaloso e scontroso se lo predi per il verso sbagliato, un perfezionista di quelli fissati... ma profondo, empatico, e naturalmente buono e bello.  
Ermal con dolcezza si è fatto spazio nel suo cuore ed è diventato il suo sole.  
I giorni dell'Eurovision hanno confermato quello che sapeva già, lo ama.  
Ma era convinto di riuscire a dissimulare i propri sentimenti e invece si ritrova accanto Libero, un bambino di 8 anni, convinto che tra i due ci sia una relazione sentimentale.  
E sa che la gente su internet specula su loro due e che Ermal è infastidito da questa cosa.  
E allora perché alimentare le dicerie, perché farsi del male.  
È preoccupato per la reazione che Ermal potrebbe avere all'ennesimo giornalista che fa battutine su loro due e teme che, imbarazzato dalle voci, smetta di abbracciarlo o peggio inizi ad evitarlo.  
Eppure questa sarebbe la soluzione migliore, forse l'unica.  
Fabrizio si rende condo che non riuscirà mai a non mostrare il suo affetto, censurare le parole è difficile, fermare i gesti anche di più, e celare senza occhiali i suoi occhi innamorati dannatamente impossibile.  
Quindi l'unica soluzione è allontanarsi, in fondo dopo il concerto all'Olimpico inizieranno i tours estivi in cui saranno impegnatissimi e non ci saranno tante occasioni per vedersi.  
Sull'aereo che lo riportava a Roma, pochi giorni fa, aveva consultato febbrilmente l'agenda per cercare tutti i giorni in cui sarebbe stato possibile incontrarsi.  
Aveva cerchiato in rosso i giorni in cui avevano un impegno comune, troppo pochi, e in blu quelli in cui erano geograficamente vicini.  
Nella sua mente aveva previsto viaggi in treno, organizzato cene, stabilito ospitate reciproche ai vari concerti, anche un paio di date insieme fuori Italia, ovviamente tutto all'insaputa di Ermal.  
Il giorno del concerto dell'Olimpico voleva presentargli i suoi piani ma ora si accorge che erano tutti castelli in aria.  
Deve staccarsi da Ermal, non può metterlo in imbarazzo o in difficoltà, tanto meno rischiare di rovinare la sua carriera.  
E se poi Fabrizio avesse esagerato e Ermal avesse capito, o più probabilmente si fosse trovato costretto a smettere di ignorare, i sentimenti del Romano?  
Fabrizio sa che non potrebbe reggere un rifiuto, Ermal che gli chiede di evitare di toccarlo e di non infastidirlo, Ermal che non vuole più essere suo amico non lo può neanche concepire.  
Quindi si deve sforzare di tenere le distanze, di non essere troppo invadente, deve approfittare degli impegni reciproci per allontanarsi progressivamente senza offendere Ermal o mettere in crisi la loro amicizia ma abbastanza da dare tempo ai rumors di affievolirsi.  
Farà male, fa già un male cane ma sa di doverlo fare.  
La partita intanto continua ma fa solo finta di guardarla, davanti agli occhi sagome sempre più confuse si rincorrono e si accorge che sono lacrime intrappolate tra le ciglia che gli offuscano la vista.  
Si stropiccia gli occhi con un fazzoletto e tenta di distrarsi ripetendo a se stesso che alla fine non avrebbe perso niente, è solo una strategia per essere felice, allora perché gli occhi si rifiutano di smettere di lacrimare?  
Al termine del primo tempo si distrae andando a prendere un paio di snack e una bottiglia d'acqua al distributore automatico per lui e per Libero.  
Tornato in campo scambia due parole con Morandi cercando di indossare la maschera dell'uomo sereno mentre il figlio da due calci al pallone.  
La partita riprende ma si ritrova a parlare di musica con i colleghi ormai completamente disinteressato al gioco in campo.  
A un certo punto sente una mano sulla spalla, è Ermal tornato dagli spogliatoi in jeans, maglietta e giacchetto di pelle che entra nella discussione sull'Eurovision con una delle sue battutacce.  
"Per me lo svedese ha dato il culo a mezza giuria altrimenti non si spiega come possano avergli assegnato duecentocinquantatre punti. E poi ha vinto la gallina. L'avrei spennata, tutto l'Eurovision è di un trash assurdo" Ermal ride, sfrontato e irriverente come al solito.  
Il riferimento alla sessualità di Ingrosso diverte quasi tutti ma non Fabrizio che sente il coltello affondare sempre più tra le costole. Ermal lontano dai microfoni non è nuovo a battute omofobe e sessiste malgrado il suo gran parlare di rispetto e libertà personali.  
D'altronde è cresciuto per la strada e ha un gergo molto colorito. Fabrizio è sicuro che molte espressioni gli escano dalla bocca senza prima passare dal cervello però odia quel tipo di battutine maschiliste sulla bocca di chiunque figurarsi su quella si colui che ama segretamente.  
In un secondo gli passano in testa tutte le brutte cose che potrebbe dirgli se sapesse del suo amore e teme, come solo mezz'ora prima, che la sua espressione lo tradisca e che tutti capiscano la sua sessualità. Quest'ultima è una paura assurda dato che Fabrizio ha detto a amici e famiglia di essere bisessuale molti anni fa.  
È possibile che i ragazzi più giovani non lo sappiano dato che ha vissuto nove anni con una donna. Ma lo stupore che legge negli sguardi di alcuni suoi colleghi più grandi è chiaramente dovuto al fatto che loro lo sanno e che quindi non capiscono perché Ermal abbia detto certe cose in sua presenza.  
Tra quel piccolo gruppo di gente dello spettacolo che ha sentito l'intervento di Ermal c'è chi non ha notato niente, chi si chiede se Ermal sappia della bisessualità di Fabrizio, chi è convinto che nonostante tutto siano una coppia, chi pensa che Fabrizio è innamorato perso senza essere corrisposto e anche chi pensa il contrario.  
Il romano non è dentro la loro testa ma si rende conto che molti sono perplessi e si convince ancora di più che è necessario sopire quei dubbi.  
Loro sono buoni amici che devono restare tali, non può permettersi di perdere il suo sole, la persona che ha riportato la luce nella sua vita, a causa della propria sessualità o per la morbosità di certa gente.  
Alcuni mesi di lontananza saranno duri ma necessari per normalizzare la situazione e un periodo di riflessione gli permetterà di controllare meglio le sue emozioni.  
Ermal ha ancora la mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla mentre racconta al gruppetto le situazioni più strane in cui si erano trovati a Lisbona, quasi tutte dovute all'imbranataggine di Fabrizio e al suo scarsissimo inglese.  
Il romano intanto si gode il contatto caldo della mano di Ermal, le sue dita affusolate che gli sfiorano il collo. Quel lieve massaggio ha un effetto rilassante. L'istinto sarebbe di chiudere gli occhi e inclinare la testa verso la mano ma si trattiene e si limita a sorridere e a guardare l'amico, il suo bellissimo volto con quegli zigomi alti, gli occhi vivaci e il sorriso lievemente storto.   
A un certo punto Ermal gli da una leggera spinta e lo guarda negli occhi "Ma non dici niente? Di qualcosa anche tu altrimenti non mi credono"  
Fabrizio non sa cosa dire, non gli viene in mente niente se non frasi tipo "Ermal era sempre elegantissimo o Ermal sa tantissime lingue" Quindi si limita a sorridere.  
"Stasera Fabrizio è silenzioso" dice Ginoble  
"È solo che sono un po' stanco per il viaggio"  
"Non hai neanche giocato" lo interrompe Ermal  
"Grande atleta da trenta minuti di gioco e cinque palloni giocati non rompere er cazzo a un padre di famiglia pieno di impegni."  
Lo sguardo truce di Ermal, quello serial killer stile lo fulmina; Fabrizio trova adorabile anche quell'espressione e questo non è un bel segno.  
Gli viene da ridere e aggiunge "a parte gli scherzi, la partita dovrebbe finire a momenti, ne approfitto per uscire prima della bolgia, voglio arrivare presto in albergo per mangiare e mettere a letto Libero. Vi saluto tutti e spero di vedervi presto. Salutate per me quelli che sono sempre in campo"  
Molte voci si alzano per tentare di convincerlo ad andare a cena con la squadra ma con la scusa di Libero riesce a sottrarsi agli inviti e va a recuperare il figlio che sta ancora guardando la partita.  
"Che ne dici se andiamo via ora? Mancheranno cinque minuti alla fine e la partita non mi sembra molto interessante. Possiamo anche aspettare la fine ma poi ci sarà un gran traffico"  
"Evitiamo. Con te che guidi rimaniamo imbottigliati. Andiamo. Viene anche Ermal?"  
Fabrizio si accorge che l'amico è pochi passi dietro di lui, e si sta muovendo nella sua direzione con la sacca del cambio partita in spalla.  
"Allora andiamo a mangiare in albergo. Dove hai la macchina?" Fabrizio biascica il numero del parcheggio indicando la direzione. Ermal posa la sacca e aiuta Libero a mettersi lo zaino  
"Li come va? Che ne pensi della partita" Il bambino e il cantautore iniziano a parlare di calcio mentre si avviano verso l'uscita dello stadio.  
Fabrizio raccoglie il suo zaino e li segue.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Ermal venisse in albergo con loro perché pensava che sarebbe andato alla cena con la squadra.  
Poche ore prima la prospettiva di passare la serata con il riccio l'avrebbe reso così felice da farlo levitare cinque centimetri da terra ma in questo momento ha troppe preoccupazioni per la testa.  
Se ne è sempre fregato del gossip e non ha mai dato ascolto alle malelingue eppure oggi le probabili speculazioni dei colleghi sulla suo allontanamento dal campo insieme ad Ermal lo disturbano. Sapere poi che la cena che lo aspetta sarà una delle poche occasioni che avrà di stare con il riccio nei prossimi mesi lo rende malinconico.  
Durante il viaggio per raggiungere l'hotel Ermal e Libero continuano a discutere di calcio e Libero, solitamente silenzioso, è un fiume di parole, gli racconta anche dei suoi allenamenti e del torneo a cui parteciperà il prossimo mese.  
Il bambino aveva invitato il padre ad andare a cena fuori con Ermal mentre lui rimaneva in albergo ma è felice di non essere stato escluso. Gli piace Ermal perché sa tante cose ed è molto divertente.  
Arrivati in albergo, lo stesso perché aveva provveduto la squadra a trovare una sistemazione per giocatori e ospiti, Libero e Fabrizio vanno nella loro stanza al primo piano a sistemare i bagagli mentre Ermal rimane nella hall per un aperitivo avendo già portato i bagagli in camera nel primo pomeriggio.  
In dieci minuti Fabrizio e Libero sono già riscesi per la cena e, recuperato Ermal, che era stravaccato sul divano con in una mano il cellulare e nell'altra l'aperitivo, vanno a sistemarsi a tavola.  
La cena è squisita, annaffiata da un vino rosso amabile che scende in gola con estrema facilità. Tanto amabile che si vede presto il fondo della bottiglia.  
Ermal è una persona divertente, positiva e molto energica e finisce per coinvolge in strampalate discussioni anche i vicini di tavolo.  
In pochi resistono alle capacita affabulatorie dell'albanese e Libero ne è totalmente stregato.  
Fabrizio capisce bene la reazione che molte persone hanno di fronte al fascino di Ermal, lui ne è stato vittima dal primo giorno che lo ha incontrato.  
A volte si sente come una fangirl. Quando poi aveva visto oltre il suo carisma era letteralmente crollato, come dicono gli inglesi era caduto in amore e che caduta!  
Fabrizio è rilassato nell'atmosfera familiare che si è creata e sa che quello che il suo cuore vorrebbe sarebbe vivere Ermal nella quotidianità, nella sua casa ai margini di Roma, come se fosse possibile incatenare un tale spirito libero che raramente dorme due giorni di seguito nella stessa città.  
Ermal appassirebbe come un albero messo in vaso nella sicura monotonia della vita del Romano.  
È sempre alla ricerca di nuovi stimoli, nuove occasioni, nuove persone mentre Fabrizio ama circondarsi di amici di vecchia data in ambienti che conosce bene.  
I due cantautori sono davvero tanto diversi eppure tra di loro si è da subito creata una grande intesa.  
Intanto, tra battute e risate arriva il dolce e Fabrizio si accorge che Libero è molto stanco, i suo occhi si chiudono ad intervalli sempre minori e si distrae sempre più frequentemente quindi, finito il dessert, convince il figlio, non prima di qualche protesta, ad andare in camera.  
Fabrizio saluta Ermal con un lungo abbraccio, gli sgaruffa i capelli e poi entra in ascensore con libero che lo saluta con la manina.  
Ermal lo lascia andare con un leggero disappunto malgrado comprenda che per il Romano giustamente i figli vengano sempre al primo posto.  
La mattina seguente Fabrizio riesce a scendere nella hall per la colazione alle nove e mezzo. Per lui infatti "presto" significa prima di mezzogiorno.  
Lui e Libero si siedono e gustano il variegato banchetto insieme ad alcuni suoi colleghi ma Ermal, come sapeva, non è presente perché già partito un' oretta prima dato che aveva in programma un'intervista a Milano.  
È impressionante come l'Albanese abbia sempre mille impegni e riesca a portarli tutti a termine, sopporta una giornata lavorativa di diciannove ore, dalle sette del mattino fino alle due di notte senza risentirne il giorno seguente.  
Fabrizio, dall'inizio della loro collaborazione, ne è subito rimasto stupito; ricorda di quando, quella volta che stavano lavorando su "non mi avete fatto niente", il tempo passava e Ermal continuava a suonare mentre lui si chiedeva quando avrebbe chiesto una pausa.  
Fabrizio avrebbe voluto che fosse il più piccolo a fermarsi prima dato che doveva essere stanco essendo arrivato a casa sua dopo un lungo viaggio.  
In più Fabrizio si era sempre vantato di essere uno stacanovista, ed anche se si era accorto subito di esserlo molto meno dell'albanese, non voleva apparire come una persona svogliata e lenta mentre Ermal era così energico.  
Naturalmente dopo sei ore era stato lui a cedere, gli occhi gli bruciavano e le dita gli dolevano mentre il riccio sembrava fresco come una rosa.  
Il rientro a Roma è tranquillo, poco traffico e la radio accesa.  
Una benedizione che Libero non insista per mettere la Trap.

Il grande giorno si avvicina, ad ogni tramonto Fabrizio si sente sempre più carico, il suo sogno è ad un passo da lui e non vede l'ora di raggiungerlo, di calcare quel palco che desidera da quando era un ragazzino di tredici anni.  
Buon umore ed energia colorano le sue giornate e i suoi musicisti sono emozionati quanto lui.  
A sera a volte chiama Ermal, a volte viene chiamato.  
Lo vuole avere vicino in questo momento così importante, lo vuole rendere partecipe della sua felicità, di questo evento che lo ripaga di tutta la fatica e le delusioni incontrate nel percorso.  
Si sente un po' in colpa per far perdere tempo all'amico con i suoi racconti delle prove, come se il riccio non sapesse come funziona la preparazione di un concerto con tutta la sua esperienza.  
Ermal lo ascolta pazientemente senza inserirsi troppo nella conversazione, evidentemente ha capito che le telefonate lo aiutano a scaricare la tensione.  
L'euforia di Fabrizio con l'avvicinarsi della fatidica data si trasforma un po' in ansia ma Ermal lo rassicura.  
Sente forte il suo sostengono, che unito a quello della famiglia e dei suoi collaboratori lo porta al giorno del concerto sicuro e voglioso di salire sul palco.  
E la serata è magnifica, l'energia che gli trasmette il pubblico è la più forte che abbia sentito durante la sua carriera e tutto va meglio delle sue più rosee aspettative.  
Sente le note nelle ossa, il cuore che suona come una chitarra, le dita i tasti di un piano e le gambe una batteria; tutte le emozioni mai provate si affollano nella sua mente.  
Il suo essere è in quello stadio, oltre i confini del suo corpo e del tempo.  
Si sente invincibile ma poi crolla sopraffatto da tante emozioni sulle note di pace.  
Gli sembra di rivivere tutto il concerto in una manciata di secondi, e sa che quello è uno di quei momenti che rimarrà con lui per sempre. Chino sul microfono è come se vedesse gli occhi di tutti gli spettatori e quelli di Ermal che lo guardano con orgoglio mentre lo presenta al suo popolo come suo fratello.  
Era stato giorni a chiedersi cosa avrebbe dovuto dire quando Ermal sarebbe salito sul palco per cantare la loro canzone. Avrebbe potuto dire carissimo amico, amico speciale, miglior amico ma erano tutti appellativi troppo ambigui e al contempo insufficienti per descrivere cosa era per lui. Aveva deciso per fratello che esprimeva bene come Ermal fosse famiglia, come sentisse indissolubile il loro legame anche se lo avrebbe voluto chiamare amore.

"Ti sei ripreso campione?"  
Fabrizio sa benissimo a chi appartiene quella voce ma riesce a fatica ad aprire un occhio.  
È stravaccato sul divano del suo camerino, comodissimo quattro posti in finta pelle che ha richiesto lui stesso agli organizzatori come elemento imprescindibile, da un tempo imprecisato, forse un'ora, forse due.  
Tra un po' lo butteranno fuori ma non ha la forza necessaria per muoversi.  
È completamente spompato e neanche Ermal che si è introdotto nella stanza lo convince ad alzarsi.  
Al momento sembra un'impresa sovrumana.  
Ermal si avvicina e poco cerimoniosamente si fa spazio sul divano alzandogli le gambe e posandogliele a terra.  
"Che fai scemo?!"  
"Lo sai che prima o poi dovrai alzarti e farti una doccia?"  
"Rompicoglioni"  
Fabrizio si sistema a sedere con un grande sforzo, si mette le mani nei capelli, poi si massaggia il collo.  
Gli occhi non riescono a stare aperti e tutti i muscoli del suo corpo sono eccessivamente rilassati.  
Spesso gli succede che la stanchezza lo colga improvvisa dopo i concerti ma come oggi non gli era mai successo.  
Ermal intanto ride ma a un tratto la voce si fa seria.  
"Ti vedo poco di compagnia al momento, in un'altra occasione ti direi torno dopo, ma devo proprio partire adesso per Milano, domani ho degli impegni"  
"Stamani eri in Puglia, domattina a Milano. Tu sei pazzo. Lavori troppo, ti devi riposare qualche volta, non ti fa bene stancarti così"  
"Mamma chioccia" Ermal si china leggermente e gli dà un bacino sulla guancia.  
Fabrizio è certo di essere arrossito, come al solito.  
Involontariamente avvicina la mano al volto come fa sempre quando si sente imbarazzato.  
Sente lo sguardo di Ermal su di se, lo fugge per un attimo guardando in basso per poi fissarlo negli occhi come attirato da un calamita. Ermal lo osserva con intensità.  
È difficile sfuggire a quello sguardo indagatore che mette soggezione e inquieta molti. Ermal è così, ha una gran sete di conoscenza e legge il mondo che lo circonda con fare impertinente e curioso alzando i veli della falsità.  
Fabrizio sa che lo sta scrutando per leggere i suoi segreti e capisce che in realtà non è mai riuscito a nascondere i suoi sentimenti al riccio.  
L'albanese gli sorride e posa una mano sulla sua guancia in una tenera carezza.  
"Non ci vedremo spesso nei prossimi mesi a causa dei tours, e poi ho così tanti progetti per la testa che se vanno a buon fine sarò impegnato per un po' ... io sono un eccentrico girovago stacanovista ma tu hai un posto speciale nel mio cuore che avrà il nome che tu vorrai dargli"  
Ermal attende, non si muove, Fabrizio sa cosa sta aspettando, una sua reazione, una sua parola, un suo bacio ma lui non può, non adesso. Chiude gli occhi ed Ermal sospira. Gli bacia la fronte e si alza dal divano.  
"Ci sentiamo domani per telefono" dice come se non fosse accaduto niente e se ne va.


	2. Capitolo 2

Un anno, un maledetto anno era passato dalla loro vittoria al Festival di Sanremo.  
Ormai sentiva quella immensa gioia come un lontanissimo eco, sempre più flebile mentre la rabbia gli saliva su dallo stomaco fino alle tempie e gli appesantiva la testa.  
L'angoscia si era impadronita delle sue giornate per un motivo stupido, ridicolo: il Festival di Sanremo e le polemiche che ne erano seguite.  
Si ritrovava a pensare a Niccolò e alla sua frustrazione, alla boria dei giornalisti, a tutti quegli imbecilli che credevano giusto ribaltare un voto espresso dal pubblico perché era scritto nel regolamento. Come se le ingiustizie più gravi non fossero quelle scritte nero su bianco. Pensava a come avevano trattato Niccolò e alla sua delusione.  
E si accorgeva di odiare Sanremo mentre l'anno precedente quella cittadina era stata il luogo dove la sua vita era ripartita.  
Dove aveva lasciato l'amarezza delle polemiche sul plagio e abbracciato il futuro con speranza credendo veramente che il bene alla fine vincesse.  
Il 7 febbraio invece gli era bastato arrivare a Sanremo, con un mega ritardo dell'aereo tra l'altro, che aveva subito sentito che qualcosa non andava.  
Era stata una sensazione strana che aveva scacciato subito via ma si era preoccupato perché sapeva di avere delle specie di premonizioni, in realtà probabilmente era la sua fortissima sensibilità ed empatia che gli permetteva di cogliere l'atmosfera dei luoghi e quel giorno sentiva il cielo cupo pesare intorno a lui.  
Poi tutto era precipitato velocemente, la cena, un paio di incontri e la realtà che lo circondava era sempre più buia; aveva visto l'odio e il disprezzo nelle facce dei giornalisti, era odio e disprezzo verso di lui, verso Niccolò, per la loro origine e la loro storia.  
Fabrizio si era presto rifugiato nell'albergo, non voleva fare cazzate e rovinare la carriera del ragazzo.  
Temeva di dire stronzate, l'equilibrio era estremamente precario.  
Le interviste cancellate, il duetto fatto con tutto il cuore che aveva ma con un paio di sbavature. Poca cosa ma per quella sera pretendeva la perfezione. Ma neanche quella sarebbe bastata, nulla sarebbe bastato per chi aveva da anni deciso che lui non valeva niente.  
Tra troppa gente e troppe parole il giorno precedente aveva incontrato il suo ricciolino, sì perché nella sua mente era ancora così che lo chiamava, per una ventina di minuti di inutili convenevoli.  
Aveva aspettato Sanremo con trepidazione anche per rivederlo, soprattutto per rivederlo.  
A dicembre, quando Cristicchi gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo sul palco dell'Ariston per i duetti, non aveva potuto accettare perché aveva già dato la sua parola a Niccolò e gli era dispiaciuto tantissimo, ma si era detto che la cosa importante era che Ermal fosse lì, che avrebbe passato del tempo con lui.  
E invece non c'era stato il tempo ma neanche la volontà di stare insieme.  
Appena lo aveva incontrato il suo sguardo, la sua risata, il calore del suo abbraccio, il tocco della sua mano sulla spalla, il suo profumo, lo avevano assalito ma era stato subito chiaro che non c'era modo che potessero riempire il vuoto che la sua assenza gli aveva scavato nelle viscere giorno dopo giorno per mesi.  
Fabrizio aveva avuto voglia solo di allontanarsi da quel caos, da quel Sanremo che si stava inghiottendo quello precedente e dalle macchinazioni schifose di giornalisti e falsi esperti.  
Guardandoli negli occhi aveva intuito che il complotto era molto più serio di quello che gli aveva detto il discografico di Ultimo.  
L'aria era estremamente pesante e sentiva il suo respiro affannato, riprese a respirare normalmente solo quando riuscì a tornare al suo albergo.  
Tornato a Roma aveva continuato a soffrire per un Festival terminato nel peggiore dei modi.  
Si distraeva con il lavoro che procedeva bene, la base di molte tracce era già terminata e con i colleghi scherzava e rideva.  
Ma quando era solo l'angoscia tornava a tormentarlo, sentiva le ingiustizie consumatesi al Festival come frustate sulla sua pelle e la mancanza di Ermal sempre più forte.  
Non si perdonava il fatto di averlo considerato poco a Sanremo, in pratica lo aveva evitato.  
Ma non era riuscito a comportarsi diversamente perché nei momenti in cui sentiva di avere tutti contro aveva sempre avuto il bisogno di stare solo.  
Eppure il ricciolino era l'unico che lo avrebbe potuto scuotere da questo stato depressivo tipico del suo carattere, come l'anno precedente a Sanremo.... ma tutto era così maledettamente diverso. Steso sul letto con l'ennesima sigaretta in bocca a guardare il soffitto, l'unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era Ermal che lo consolasse e rassicurasse che nel futuro sarebbe ancora uscito il sole. Ma dopo la sera del suo concerto all'Olimpico aveva visto Ermal sempre più raramente e non avevano neanche più sfiorato il tema dei loro sentimenti.  
E si erano allontanati, lo aveva allontanato.  
Come poteva ora dirgli che gli serviva, che non voleva continuare senza di lui, che aveva bisogno del suo sostegno.  
Fabrizio aveva sempre pensato all'amore come condivisione e scambio ma in quel momento non aveva nulla da dare a Ermal, voleva solo prendersi qualcosa che lo facesse stare meglio.  
La mattina era arrivata senza che gli occhi si chiudessero, le ore di sonno nell'ultima settimana erano state troppo poche e con questo ritmo sentiva che sarebbe crollato presto, già i suoi pensieri non erano più lucidi.  
Giornata in studio; problemi tecnici su un paio di tracce; la casa discografica che lo assillava su questioni triviali; la voce che non accennava a migliorare, non riusciva a tenere le note e graffiava troppo; Giada aveva trovato l'ennesima scusa per non portargli i bimbi. Ennesimo tramonto, stanchezza accompagnata da estrema irrequietezza che non gli permetteva di dormire.  
Aveva provato a distrarsi in tutti i modi per interrompere i pensieri circolari che gli si ripetevano in testa, il tentativo di farsi una sega guardando un porno era presto naufragato perché il suo corpo non rispondeva agli stimoli, guardare una serie al pc era stato inutile perché non riusciva a mantenere la concentrazione, il tentativo di leggere aveva avuto risultati anche peggiori perché oltre a dover rileggere la stessa riga più volte gli occhi gli bruciavano.  
La bottiglia di vino aperta venti minuti prima era appoggiata vuota sulla mensola ma il suo contenuto non gli aveva dato nessun sollievo.  
Prese la chitarra e suonò in poltrona davanti alla vetrata fissando il buio della notte interrotto dal faretto giallo accanto al cancello. Uscivano note grevi, suoni tristi e monotoni, la voce che li accompagnava era rauca.  
Fabrizio si interruppe dopo dieci minuti, sbatté la chitarra sul divano con rabbia e camminò per la stanza.  
Doveva riuscire a non pensare mentre l'unica soluzione che gli appariva davanti era il vecchio rimedio. Una dose di droga e l'angoscia e la rabbia si sarebbero dissipate e finalmente sarebbe tornato in pace con il mondo e con se stesso.  
Negli anni, nei momenti più bui, quella sirena aveva sempre lanciato il suo richiamo con promesse di momenti felici ma spesso era stato un canto fugace, era bastato guardarla negli occhi e vedere quanto in realtà fosse brutta per farla smettere di cantare.  
Ma stasera la bruttezza della sua sirena non gli interessava, aveva il bisogno di abbracciare quello schifo per avere un po' di sollievo. Si ritrovò in sella alla sua moto a cercare uno spacciatore, sapeva come funziona la vita notturna a Roma e ne trovò subito uno, un nigeriano sui trent'anni probabilmente arrivato da poco in Italia perché conosceva molto poco la lingua.  
Per fortuna non lo riconobbe, ma sapeva bene chi sia fosse, quello che malgrado l'astinenza non aveva mai smesso di essere, un tossico.  
Lo spacciatore aveva quello che gli serviva, il costo irrisorio, la qualità scadente ma gli andava bene così, la voleva subito. Si addentrò in un vicolo e l'assunse in un angolo. Poi si lasciò cadere per terra appoggiato al muro scrostato di una palazzina di quattro piani nel brusio di una comune notte romana. Finalmente era tranquillo e poteva riposare, accolto da braccia grandi e morbide si lasciò cullare e trasportare in un mondo benevolo.  
La mattina lo trovò tremante a vomitare bile sull'asfalto. Aveva dormito fuori in una notte di Febbraio e le mani e i piedi erano pressoché congelati, non avevano nessuna sensibilità.  
Quando riuscì ad alzarsi le gambe non lo ressero, si accasciò al suolo sul suo stesso vomito. Il cellulare iniziò a suonare. Lo afferrò dentro la tasca della giacca e riuscì ad estrarlo con molta difficoltà perché la mano gelida non rispondeva agli ordini del cervello.  
Quando vide "ricciolino" sullo schermo telefonico si mise a piangere.

Tornato a casa si tolse i vestiti, li buttò nella lavatrice e si infilò sotto la doccia. Con gli occhi ancora umidi di lacrime e le mani che avevano da poco ripreso sensibilità che gli tremavano senza sosta, stava sotto il getto d'acqua calda cercando di riprendere il controllo.  
Per fortuna oggi avrebbe lavorato a casa, non in sala di registrazione, e aveva ancora due ore di tempo per sistemarsi prima che i ragazzi arrivassero per discutere di alcuni arrangiamenti.  
Ma in fondo cosa sarebbe cambiato se non avesse lavorato, valeva la pena tutto questo sforzo per un disco che aveva pochissime possibilità di fare classifica con giornalisti e critici musicali sempre conto?  
In più la sua voce era da mesi che non andava, le troppe sigarette avevano avuto la meglio ma gli servivano... un sorriso isterico si formò sulle sue labbra: fino a ieri gli erano servite a dissimulare il bisogno di una dose.  
In quel momento con una mano alla parete della doccia per sorreggersi e l'altra sulla bocca si disprezzava. Aveva due figli, cazzo, e aveva giurato che non avrebbero avuto un padre drogato.  
Come poteva occuparsi di loro se al primo posto della sua vita fosse tornata la droga.  
Si ricordava bene quando neanche una chiamata dall'ospedale per l'incidente di suo fratello l'aveva fatto desistere dal drogarsi. Il bisogno era stato più forte della voglia di sincerarsi sulle sue condizioni e di andare ad assisterlo.  
La droga era diventata il suo unico scopo, per lei aveva fatto qualsiasi cosa fregandosene di tutto e di tutti.  
Suo padre, dopo gli innumerevoli problemi e preoccupazioni che gli aveva dato, era stato così fiero di lui quando si era disintossicato, non voleva vedere la delusione nei suoi occhi.  
Ed Ermal... se glielo avesse detto avrebbe di certo strabuzzato gli occhi incredulo, il suo ricciolino lo credeva una persona migliore, invece era un debole.  
Eppure, malgrado la vergogna, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a mentirgli e quindi non aveva risposto alla sua chiamata, ne a quella che era seguita pochi minuti dopo e poi aveva silenziato il cellulare.  
Uscito dalla doccia si era messo i primi panni puliti che aveva trovato nell'armadio, poi era andato in cucina per cercare di mangiare qualcosa dato che il giorno prima non aveva cenato e a pranzo aveva consumato un panino; ma aveva la bocca dello stomaco chiusa. Aprendo il frigorifero la prima cosa che vide fu una birra, richiuse subito, l'alcol avrebbe peggiorato ancora la situazione se possibile, non poteva ridurre la sua vita a una continua fuga dalla realtà. Anche se della sua vita non gliene fregava niente doveva tornare in carreggiata almeno per la sua famiglia e per gli amici che lavoravano con lui.  
Decise di prepararsi un tè caldo e di sorseggiarlo insieme ad un paio di biscotti. Era seduto al tavolino cercando di ingoiarli quando sentì suonare il campanello.  
Questo non ci voleva, mancava sempre più di un ora all'appuntamento con i ragazzi della band, chi poteva essere?  
Si girò verso lo specchio, l'immagine che gli rese era sconfortante, aveva occhiaie profondissime, occhi rossi, un colorito giallognolo e i capelli scompigliati.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e si diresse verso l'ingresso.  
Avrebbe guardato chi fosse poi avrebbe trovato una scusa, poteva dire che doveva ancora fare la doccia e chiedere di ripassare più tardi. Quando accese la videocamera del citofono e vide Ermal non riuscì a pensare, dalla bocca gli uscì solo "Ciao"  
"Allora Bizio sei a casa! È da ieri che ti telefono, mi fai preoccupare, tutto bene?"  
No, non andava niente bene.  
"Che... che ci fai qui? Non suonavi a Palermo?" Balbettò.  
"L'altro ieri. Ma perché non mi fai entrare?"  
Cosa doveva fare? Allontanarlo ancora? No, non voleva farlo, non aveva portato a niente di buono la sua decisione di prendere le distanze, lo aveva solo fatto soffrire.  
Se ci fosse stato Ermal al suo fianco ieri sera non sarebbe caduto al richiamo della droga, lui lo avrebbe sorretto.  
Aprì il cancello e guardò dalla vetrata dalla quale poteva vedere Ermal tornare in auto, parcheggiarla all'interno della proprietà e trotterellare verso il portone.  
Lo aprì, Ermal fece un passo oltre la soglia e si immobilizzò.  
Lo fissò con stupore misto a terrore, poi gli fu addosso e gli prese la faccia tra le mani.  
"Cosa cazzo è successo" Ermal era preoccupato, la prima cosa a cui pensò fu che fosse morto qualcuno, poi, fissandolo negli occhi capì. Sapeva riconoscere i segni che lasciava una dose, lo sguardo contrito e sfuggente dell'amico poi non lasciavano dubbi. Il primo istinto fu quello di tirare un sospiro di sollievo il secondo quello di tirargli contro qualcosa.  
"Cazzo hai fatto Fabrizio?"  
"Una cazzata, ecco quello che ho fatto" Si liberò dalla stretta dell'amico e si voltò. Non sopportava lo sguardo furioso e deluso di Ermal.  
"Dove credi di andare?" Con forza Ermal lo prese per le spalle e lo voltò di nuovo. "Perché?" Aggiunse.  
Fabrizio alzò le braccia per poi farle ricadere verso il basso in un movimento rabbioso per scaricare la tensione. Raccolse le forze e alzò lo sguardo verso il volto di Ermal. I suoi occhi erano inquisitori ma colmi di compassione.  
"Non so... Forse perché il mondo è ingiusto, perché fa tutto schifo, o forse perchè sono sbagliato io, perchè sono un debole e un irresponsabile. Sempre le solite paranoie, sempre la solita storia"  
Ermal scosse la testa.  
"È stata la tensione di Sanremo, vero?. Mettiamoci a sedere e vediamo di calmarci un pò" Lo prese per mano e lo trascinò al divano che era lì vicino. Una vota seduti gli prese le mani nelle mani.  
"Perché non mi hai chiamato?"  
Malgrado la situazione a Fabrizio venne da ridere.  
"Perché dovevo? Prima di tutto tu sei super impegnato con il tour e poi non sei la mia balia."  
Ermal trasalì, ci era rimasto male ma non abbandonò le mani del romano.  
"Siamo amici. Farei carte false per aiutarti, infatti ho fatto un viaggio di quattro ore per capire il motivo per cui non mi rispondevi al telefono. Amico, non balia. Tutti hanno bisogno di un aiuto quando le cose vanno male e pensavo che tu ti fidassi abbastanza di me per chiamarmi. Se così non è potevi chiamare tua madre o Roberto o Andrea..."  
"Scusa. Hai ragione. E se avessi trovato la forza di chiamare qualcuno avrei chiamato te. Volevo solo dire che non mi devi niente"  
"Non è per dovere che mi preoccupo di te. Se hai avuto dei problemi perché non hai voluto che provassi ad aiutarti, non capisco, certamente non ho tutte le risposte ma se ti fossi confidato avrei fatto il possibile e invece ti ho sentito sempre più distante, mi hai telefonato sempre meno e le chiamate erano sempre più brevi. Cosa è che non ho capito?"  
Fabrizio si girò verso la spalliera del divano e tolse le mani dalla stretta calda dell'albanese per portarsele al volto nell'ultimo inutile tentativo di nascondere la realtà, di frenare la verità che stava sfociando come un fiume in piena dalle sue labbra"  
"È che ti voglio nella mia vita. Non ce la faccio senza di te e se ieri ci fossi stato non avrei ceduto, avevo tanto bisogno di un tuo abbraccio dopo tutto quello che è successo a Sanremo."  
Allora perché mi hai scansato da.... dal concerto dell'Olimpico?" Ermal aveva involontariamente alzato la voce.  
"Non sono abbastanza forte per sopportare un tuo rifiuto. In più non voglio che la tua carriera e la tua vita siano rovinati da un finocchio..."  
"Smettila di dire cazzate e guardami negli occhi. Così... Pensavo che avessi capito che ti amo e mi evitassi per non ferirmi. All'Olimpico ti ho detto che hai un posto speciale nel mio cuore e che avrà il nome che tu vorrai dargli. Cosa cavolo pensavi che volessi dire"  
Le labbra di Fabrizio tremavano alla ricerca di una risposta "...che... avessi pietà di uno stronzo troppo emotivo..."non riuscì a continuare, aveva un groppo alla gola che doveva deglutire.  
Ma subito dopo aver ripreso fiato sentì il peso del corpo di Ermal che lo schiacciava contro la spalliera del divano e le sue labbra che lo stavano baciando con grande intensità.  
Il suo cervello era talmente in tilt che non riusciva a rispondere al bacio. Lo voleva vedere negli occhi per sapere il perché lo stia baciando. Lo allontanò con le mani, lo fissò e vide affetto, gioia, passione e soprattutto amore nei suoi occhi.  
Fabrizio aveva tanti dubbi che gli rimbalzano in testa ma ce ne era uno più insistente degli altri. "i giornalisti, potrebbero davvero rovinare la tua carriera, non perché sono un uomo ma perché mi detestano, non bisogna offrirgli il fianco, sono spietati"  
Ermal gli stava accarezzando lentamente i capelli soffermandosi con il pollice a massaggiargli le tempie.  
"Tu mi interessi molto di più della mia carriera. E non ho paura di quattro scribacchini deficienti che non si accorgono neanche che un brano esalta la droga dopo averlo ascoltato per un mese. Riflettendoci mi potrebbero aiutare a liberarmi di qualche fan deficiente" Ermal sorrise e Fabrizio non poté far altro che rispondere al sorriso.  
"Lo sai che questa tua attitudine non è positiva? Se perdi i fans poi a chi la suoni la tua musica?"  
"A te" E tornò a baciarlo.  
Fabrizio non aveva mai sentito nel cuore tanta felicità, era come se il mondo si fosse aggiustato in un attimo. Si sentiva avvolto da una coltre di tenerezza che lo rassicurava e che gli infondeva coraggio, dopo mesi si sentiva nuovamente forte.  
Il campanello suono. I due sobbalzarono. Erano sul divano ancora completamente vestiti ma i volti erano rossi e i capelli scompigliati.  
In realtà l'aspetto di Fabrizio era molto migliore e meno sospetto di quello cadaverico di poco prima. Ermal con la sua carnagione più delicata invece era troppo sgamabile.  
"Vado a sciacquarmi la faccia. Chi può essere?"  
"Sicuramente i ragazzi. Giornata di lavoro" Fabrizio storse la bocca e, aggiustata la maglia, andò con calma a rispondere al citofono.  
Per fortuna il tempo di parcheggiare la macchina gli dette la possibilità di recuperare il respiro.  
Quando entrarono quelli della band anche Ermal era nell'ingresso e per fortuna era presentabile.  
Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo perché era pure San Valentino, e vedere i due insieme al mattino quando Ermal avrebbe dovuto essere a centinaia di chilometri di distanza... beh ad Andrea e Roberto tolse tutti i dubbi sulla loro relazione e, il primo, fu sul punto di fargli gli auguri.  
Ermal non gli dette il tempo perché salutò calorosamente i tre, oggi insieme al batterista e al chitarrista c'era solo Claudio, e iniziò a parlare di musica.  
I ragazzi erano incerti se spoilerare il disco di Fabrizio ma quest'ultimo gli fece cenno che non voleva mantenere nessun segreto con l'amico e quindi iniziarono tutti insieme a lavorare.  
La giornata procedette allegra tra schitarrate e chiacchiere con Ermal che dava frequentemente consigli su alcuni pezzi.  
I suoi commenti incontravano spesso gli occhi storti degli altri che essendo rocchettari non condividevano i gusti melodici dell'albanese. Fabrizio passò tutta la giornata a guardare il suo ricciolino e avrebbe voluto dire ai suoi amici che si erano messi insieme. Perché era questo che avevano fatto, vero? Per lui era così ma sapeva che doveva aspettare per chiederlo a Ermal e poi dovevano decidere a chi e come dire della loro relazione.  
Erano le sette e trenta quando i ragazzi se ne andarono e, rimasti soli in casa, i due si abbracciarono.  
Si strinsero senza parlare per tanto tempo.  
Fabrizio si accorse che tutto il suo essere stava ascoltando i battiti dell'altro e la sua mente stava cercando di catalogare tutto: l'odore, i respiri, il pizzicare dell'accenno di barba che gli premeva sul collo, la forma delle ossa, tutto.  
Ermal sospirò "Perché non lo hai detto ai tuoi amici?"  
"Cosa"  
"Che stiamo insieme.... Perché non lo stiamo?"  
Fabrizio rise a crepapelle sotto lo sguardo accigliato e indispettito di Ermal.  
Quando riprese fiato gli dette un buffetto sulla testa, e lo spinse contro il divano.  
Il riccio era confuso ma non aveva mai visto qualcuno bello come Bizio quando ride, era luminoso, l'esatto opposto della mattina quando mancava di tutta la sua energia; mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano si promise che avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per farlo ridere tutti i giorni.  
Fabrizio gli fu addosso, a cavalcioni sopra di lui e si inchinò fino a dargli un bacio veloce a fior di labbra.  
"Facciamo che siamo fidanzati e non ci pensiamo più"  
"Non ti credevo così all'antica"  
"Ehi, se cerchi qualcuno con cui divertirti e basta hai sbagliato persona. Io voglio tutto il pacchetto" Fabrizio si sentiva sicuro di sé. Adesso non aveva più dubbi che Ermal lo amasse e volesse quello che voleva lui quindi il resto aveva perso importanza perché tutti i problemi che ci sarebbero stati li avrebbero affrontati insieme.  
I due tornano a baciarsi ed accarezzarsi. Le mani erano sempre più audaci ma si soffermavano soprattutto sui pettorali, le spalle ed il collo; sfilarono le maglie mentre le parti basse dei loro corpi si cercavano e si strofinavano attraverso i vestiti.  
Cresceva il bisogno di liberarsi anche dei pantaloni ma da uno sguardo capirono che non erano ancora pronti.  
Fabrizio assalì con la bocca il petto di Ermal e dopo baci e morsetti ai due seni prese tra le labbra il capezzolo sinistro e iniziò a succhiare. La sensazione era squisita ed Ermal si chiese come cavolo fosse possibile provare certe cose da un petto inesistente. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere. Lo aveva fatto lui a Silvia, spesso, ma non aveva idea che potesse essere così piacevole, tanto meno che potesse essere così bello per un uomo.  
Fabrizio si staccò dal capezzolo dopo un'ultima tirata verso l'esterno un po' più forte delle altre, poi lo accarezzò con un'ultima leccata e andò ad occuparsi del suo compagno con la stessa cura.  
Il corpo di Ermal era percorso da milioni di stimolazioni nervose e la sua bocca non riusciva a trattenere gemiti di piacere. Alle orecchie di Fabrizio questa era la musica più bella mai sentita.  
Fabrizio soddisfatto del suo lavoro lappò anche il capezzolo destro e risalì verso il volto dell'amato per baciarlo.  
Le loro bocche erano aperte, i denti si scontravano, le lingue giocavano. Ermal era oltre lo stato in cui poteva controllarsi e, afferrati i fianchi di Fabrizio, lo strattonò per rovesciare le posizioni. Si ritrovò sopra di lui e, non interrompendo il bacio, si sistemò tra le sue gambe, inguine contro inguine, e iniziò una serie di vigorosi affondi.  
I peni eretti bisognosi di stimolazione cercavano spazio.  
Per fortuna quella mattinai i due musicisti avevano indossato pantaloni simil tuta quindi sentivano chiaramente la condizione dei loro sessi duri.  
Intanto le loro bocche rimanevano unite e nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di staccarsi per i prossimi mille anni.  
Vennero nei loro vestiti con un gemito strozzato.  
Alla fine furono costretti ad interrompere il bacio per riprendere fiato. Gli ci vollero minuti per riacquistare un respiro regolare.  
Per un tempo indefinito non si muovono, persi in un altro mondo dove c'è spazio solo per armonia e benessere, poi Ermal gli scosse la spala per ottenere la sua attenzione.  
"Lo sai che bisogna fare una doccia e mi devi prestare un paio di pantaloni? L'ora di cena deve essere già passata da un po' e io stasera dovevo cenare a Reggio Emilia dove domani ho il concerto. Devo telefonare per dirgli che arriverò domani mattina"  
"Mhhhhhh... Sì sì, a tutto quello che dici... Fammi godere ancora un po' questo momento..." biascicò Fabrizio che ad occhi chiusi era intento ad arrotolare tra le dita una ciocca dei capelli del suo ricciolino.  
"Bizioo! Sono tutto appiccicoso. Andiamo a sciacquarci, poi per me possiamo anche ricominciare da capo" sorrise e gli pizzicò una guancia mentre gli baciava un occhio.  
"Rompi coglioni" Fabrizio alzò le palpebre, davanti a se aveva il volto di Ermal paonazzo, con le labbra gonfie e gli occhi lucidi ed era una vista che gli riempiva il cuore di tenerezza e amore.  
Nello stupore del post orgasmo si accorse che aveva detto una grossa verità: avrebbe detto sempre di sì al ragazzo impertinente che aveva tra le braccia; almeno per le cose importanti perché adesso non voleva assolutamente alzarsi dal suo amato divano.  
"Vai prima te. Prendi cosa vuoi dall'armadio"  
"Ok"  
Ermal scomparve dietro la porta ma dopo cinque minuti era già di ritorno.  
Fabrizio, che inconsciamente si era messo sul lato sinistro proprio per avere la visuale nella direzione del bagno, lo vide rientrare nella sala dove avevano fatto l'amore e il cuore gli fece un balzo nel petto nel vederlo indossare i suoi vestiti.  
Ermal si avvicinò ed aveva i capelli bagnati e l'odore fresco del suo bagnoschiuma.  
Accidenti, lui invece puzzava come una carogna. Pensando allo sperma appiccicato tra le gambe e a quanto aveva sudato arrossì e se il secondo prima era immobile il secondo dopo si fiondava nel bagno lasciando Ermal interdetto.  
A cena i due uomini erano ilari, stavano seduti al tavolo di cucina uno di fronte all'altro gustandosi un primo alla amatriciana cucinato da Fabrizio e chiacchierando di frivolezze.  
A un certo punto la discussione cadde casualmente su Achille Lauro e, improvvisamente, l'espressione di Ermal si rabbuiò. Coprì con la mano quella del suo amore e la strinse e, contemporaneamente cercò i suoi occhi e quando li trovò, sfuggenti, lo costrinse a reggere il suo sguardo.  
"Puoi promettermi che farai di tutto per non fare quello che hai fatto la scorsa notte?"  
"Sì. Sono stato un debole ed un deficiente a farmi perché ora il bisogno della droga sarà più forte, lo so, ma non lo farò più. Lo so che lo avevo già promesso, l'avevo giurato a tutti. Ma con te vicino sono sicuro che non ci ricascherò più"  
"Appunto... staremo lontani per lunghi periodi mio malgrado. Ci siamo appena messi insieme ed il mio tour mi porterà lontano da te per più di un mese. Poi ci sarà l'uscita del tuo disco e il mio viaggio all'estero..."  
Ermal non sapeva che fare. Al momento avrebbe avuto voglia di strappare il contratto con la Mescal ma sapeva che sia lui che Fabrizio vivevano di musica. Rinunciare alle loro carriere per il loro amore li avrebbe resi soltanto persone insoddisfatte e frustrate ma l'alternativa di accettare un'esistenza fatta di assenze colmate da momenti rubati era ugualmente inaccettabile.  
Fabrizio capì i pensieri di Ermal anche se non espressi.  
"Troveremo il modo per conciliare i nostri impegni. Potremmo anche cantare insieme. No?" Sorrise "Oppure organizzare concerti vicini.  
E infondo noi cantanti abbiamo un sacco di tempo libero, sei te che non ce l'hai perché sei un fissato"  
Rise mentre ruotava la mano coperta da quella di Ermal in modo da afferrarla e tirarlo a se per baciarlo.  
"Buttarmi a capo fitto sul lavoro era il mio modo per distrarmi dalla solitudine, ora ho te"  
"Ci puoi contare" Gli dette un altro bacetto sulle labbra "E non preoccuparti se il prossimo mese ci vedremo poco. Ti telefonerò tutti i giorni. Devi fare un tour spettacolare e non devi stare in pena per me perché io nella droga non ci ricasco. Se vuoi ti vengo anche a vedere qualche volta"  
"Sarebbe bellissimo ma hai l'album da completare"  
"Sono a un buon punto. Troverò l'occasione" Poi aggiunse "Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra abbiamo fatto tardissimo, è mezzanotte e tu devi partire alle sette di mattina. Andiamo a riposarci"  
I due fidanzati si misero a letto. Avevano indossato tutti e due il pigiama e si abbracciavano dolcemente cullati dai battiti lenti e regolari dei loro cuori che battevano all'unisono.  
Si addormentarono presto lasciando che il sonno li trasportasse verso un nuovo giorno che li avrebbe trovati insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il tempo verbale diverso da quello utilizzato per il primo capitolo


End file.
